Into The Mind
by theplaywrite
Summary: The mind is a complex thing. Having an ill mind can lead to dangerous consequences. Now, see how mental illnesses affect the Signers and their friends.
1. Yusei's OCD

Yusei's OCD

Yusei opened his eyes at five o'clock on the dot. Jack and Crow would not be awake for hours. That would give him enough time to complete his morning routine. Yusei sat up and reached for the alarm clock on his bedside table. The alarm was already set, but he wanted to reset it and check it every morning to make sure it was working. Then, he headed for the bathroom.

The blue-eyed man closed the door, scanning the room he would occupy for awhile. Yusei took off his clothes and folded them neatly. He had only worn this outfit for one day and no oil got on them, so he would wear them again. Before he could jump in the shower, Yusei had to turn the shower head so it would spit out the coldest water it could. Then, he would switch it back to the hotter water everyone else liked.

Yusei jumped in and immediately started running soap over every part of his body. He shampooed his hair, just so that his fingers ran over every inch of his scalp. After Yusei finished rinsing off the soapy water, he stepped out of the shower and began drying himself off with a rough towel. Just as he was completely dry, except for his unique hair, the boy jumped right back into the shower stall.

He used the soap all over his body again, making sure to hit certain areas on his body. Unlike the first shower, his hair stayed untouched. After Yusei rinsed off once again, he stepped out and grabbed a softer towel to try himself this time. He peered outside the bathroom to check the time on the small clock. Those two showers alone took one hour. If only Crow knew Jack was not the one racking up the water bill.

After he got dressed and brushed his teeth, the young man went downstairs to eat. But before Yusei could even decide what he wanted, he had to wash the glass and plate he would use, to make sure no germs were on them from over night. After he made some toast and eggs, Yusei headed down to the garage to start the work on his duel runner.

He walked pasted Jack, Crow and his runner, brushing his hand over them four times. Hopefully, everything would go smoothly today. The last time Yusei did not brush his runner, he ate dirt under an Earthbound Immortal. He walked over to the computer and immediately got to work.

As the morning continued on, Crow and Jack made their way downstairs to help Yusei with the new engine. The three of them had been working on it for weeks now, and had to finish the machine in time of the WRGP.

Yusei loved looking at computer's screen because everything was clean and organized. The world around him was so complex, while the codes in his computer made so much sense.

The afternoon came quickly. Yusei was surprised Akiza or the twins did not show up to see how the guy's work was going. It was Saturday and they were all off from school. What if something happened to them? Yusei took off his gloves and rubbed his hands together. He did that for a few minutes until Crow said something. After that, the raven haired man ran upstairs to wash his hands off. At least there was no oil on them this time.

Thankfully, the twins showed up, so Akiza must be okay. Yusei tried to explain what him and Crow fixed on their runners, but Luna looked confused and Leo did not seem to care. Either way, Yusei liked having them around to be safe.

Dinner time was fast approaching and Jack wanted to head to the cafe across the street. Crow, surprise surprise, denied Jack's request because they were so tight on cash. Where did all of the money Jack had when we was king go anyway? Yusei did not feel like eating. He wanted to check his work four more times to make sure everything was the way it was supposed to be. It would take awhile, but better to be safe than sorry.

Darkness came over the city when Jack and Crow called it in for the night. Yusei stayed awake to finish his final review of the engine design. After all was done and everything felt safe, Yusei went upstairs. He jumped in the shower again, making sure to run the soap over each part of his body four times.

His thoughts started to wonder to how life had changed for him since he had moved to the city. Everything was so different from when he was a kid living on the streets. All he had to do back then was find food, stay warm and duel. Now he had to pay bills, work a real job and deal with Jack and Crow's fighting, which they never did until money got involved. Yusei thought back to the only four people he could trust growing up: Jack, Crow, Kalin and Martha. Then, his thoughts wondered to the four other Signers. He wondered if they would ever have to fight together as Signers again.

Yusei finished up in the bathroom. He jumped in his bed and stretched his arms. He checked the alarm clock two more times before finally going to sleep.


	2. Leo's ADHD

Leo's ADHD

His mother and father noticed their son's struggles as soon as he started school. His instructor informed them that he was always squirming in his chair, started talking when he was not supposed to, would play with anything in sight and his mind was never in the class activity. They thought it was just a phase. All little boys have low attention spans and love to play around. Though, that was not his case.

Leo still had trouble focusing in school, years after other boys would start to settle down. Even at home, the boy could not sit still or be calm for too long. His twin sister, Luna, was the exact opposite of her brother. She could sit still and be quiet for hours. She even excelled in school and dueling.

His parents had enough of him failing in school, so they pulled him and his sister out. They would be homeschooled in their apartment at the Tops. But not before Leo went to see a few doctors for help.

It was a week before their parents were going to leave on a long work related trip, they took Leo to a pediatric psychiatrist. He had to take a few test and be observed. The doctor watched him sit and struggle taking the specialized test. After a few hours, his parents came up to him and said that Leo was special. Of course he knew that. Him and his sister were different from other children, both in their each unique way.

Leo was given something to take every morning. The doctor said it would help him calm down and would be able to help him focus. He gave it a try, but did not like the way it made his head feel. His parents insisted he keep taking them. But they were leaving, so who was there to stop him, besides Luna.

As Leo and Luna grew up, he refused to take the medication and never wanted to go back to the doctors. Leo never left his home. He spent most of his time talking to his quiet sister, learning how to organize a duel deck and simply run around the large apartment. The symptoms never changed or got better. His parents rarely came home. He was able to put on a face of calmness, so they would not take him back to the doctors or make him take the medicine.

Then, his sister was chosen to help a group of teens save the world. The two met Yusei, and one of Leo's idols, Jack Atlas, and the city's director Rex Goodwin. Leo, both figuratively and literally, looked up to those men. They all acted to calm under pressure and stood their ground. Leo wanted to be just like them. He wanted to duel like them, talk like them, and present himself like them. Of course Leo asked so many questions and never stopped jumping around when he was with those men.

Then, things got even more serious. The Fortune Cup had ended in an intense duel between Yusei and Jack. But now, the real fight had only begun. The Dark Signers were no comic book bad guys. They were dangerous. Leo had to get serious about the situation him and, mainly, his sister were thrown into. This was no time to let his hyperactivity get the better of him. He had to control it for Luna.

As the war between the Dark Signers came to a dramatic end, Luna commented on how brave and collected Leo was during his duel against Devack. He was finally getting control of his mind. Leo finally felt like he had taken the first steps to growing up.

Months went by after the Signers saved the world. The twins stayed good friends with the other Signers, especially Yusei and Akiza. People in the twin's Tops building saw a difference in Leo's behavior. He was acting a lot more calm. Their parents came home for a little while. Leo and Luna tried to prove to them that they were mature enough to go back to normal school. The twins were signed up to enter duel academy the very next day, along with their best friend, Lester. Leo was so excited.

He knew it would take some time before he got the whole school situation under control. As long as his sister was there to keep him on track, everything would be okay.

Now that the WRGP was coming up in a few short months, Leo got really excited for his older friends. A bit too excited. Luna noticed how she would have to calm her brother down again. It was like the maturity Leo gained during the war against the Dark Signers was slowly slipping away. Luna went to Yusei to get advice about her brother. He was little help for her. She thought about telling Leo to start taking the medications again.

After Luna confronted Leo about his hyper and unpredictable behavior, Leo realized that his battle with his mind was not over yet. He could push it down for his sister and friends during times of trouble, but normal life bored him.

He looked at the little plastic bottle in his shaken hand. He had not opened it in almost three years. He swore he would never take those terrible pills again. But Luna was worried about him.


	3. Misty's Anorexia

Misty's Anorexia

It started when she was a teenager. After her first modeling shoot, the agency gave her a few comments on how she could improve her performance. Whiten her teeth, get a pedicure and lose ten pounds. Ten pounds. She could do that if she just cut back on some of her calories.

Misty Tredwell was able to lose ten pounds before her next shoot. She thought the agency would be so proud, but instead, they just cocked their heads and said another five. Misty knew that the first few months of being a model would be hard, but this seemed excessive.

Her mother told her to not worry about the weight. Misty wanted to take her advice, but every time she went to a shoot, five more pounds needed to be taken off her midriff. She cut her food intake by half and started an exercise routine. Her parents and little brother noticed Misty's change in behavior. They were all a bit concerned, but they were more worried about something else. Toby, Misty's little brother, started to show dueling behaviors of a physic duelist. Their parents were more concerned about that than Misty's personal body image.

For months, the family tried to hide and manage Toby's abilities, while helping Misty with her career. But their parents had enough. Toby was sent away to duel academy, against his will, to learn how to control his physic powers. He felt his family was just trying to get rid of him and that they never loved him.

Misty was angry with her parents as well. How could they just send their only son away? Misty had to get away from her parents, so when her new manager gave her an out, she took it right away. It was an international modeling job, far away from her home for awhile. The only problem was that they wanted another ten pounds off her body.

Misty realized that the only way she could get ahead in her modeling career was to stay underweight. She started skipping meals, watching everything that went down her throat, stepping up her exercise routine and watching every inch of her body in the mirror. Her manager and agencies were very happy that Misty was able to step up her game. She rocketed into super-model status in a matter of months.

That was until everything changed when her brother ran away from duel academy. She remembered having a conversation with him during his break about a group of physic duelist that could help him. She did not like the idea, but Toby would not have it. He left to go find and join the Arcadia Movement.

A few weeks went by, when the worst news possible hit. Her brother was found dead. Misty did not take the news well. She lost her only sibling and best friend. Toby did not deserve what happen to him. Misty stopped eating all together. When she looked in the mirror, she started to hate her body. So much so, that any food she did manage to eat, made her look heavy. Misty even threw up a few meals right before a shoot or meeting. She felt terribly, both physically and mentally.

Then came the time when she could get revenge on the group or person who she held responsible for her brother's death, the Black Rose. The Signers were gathered and the last of the Dark Signers were found. Misty and Carly were helicoptered over to Satellite to meet up with the rest of the Dark Signers after their duels.

The young woman was surprised when she saw all the Dark Signers gathered. At first glance, the people who made up the group did not seem all that terrifying. Roman and Devack were both large and muscular, but were not as fearsome as she thought they would be. Both of the two men commented on her appearance. Then there was Kalin. The young man had an intensity about him. Whenever Misty and Kalin passed each, his eyes locked on her body and almost tried to flirt with her once. Lastly, Carly was not at all what a Dark Signer seemed like. When Misty knew her before, she was so kind and funny. Carly looked up to Misty, actually wanting to look like her.

But after all their efforts, the Dark Signers could not beat the Signers. They returned to life without their dark powers. Misty wanted to go straight back to modeling. Only when she did, something felt different about her. Misty looked in the mirror and for once, she did not hate what she saw. Even more odd, she started eating normally.

The model had no idea what had changed in her. People have been telling her she was beautiful forever, but it was only now she started to believe it herself. However, it was not the people she saw everyday that were helping her, it was the group of people who only met her a few times.

Misty kept in contact with the ex-Dark Signers. Talking to them made her feel so much better. Those were the only people in the world who could relate to what she went through. Carly brought back fun into Misty's life and when the model met up with Kalin, he made her feel pretty to more than just a plastic camera.


	4. Kalin's PTSD

Kalin's PTSD

He woke up screaming, just like he did the pervious nights. The nightmares were getting the better of him and were slowly leaking into his life. It had been a few months since the war between the Signers and Dark Signers had ended. Kalin Kessler was still getting back to reality. But he never realized how hard it would be.

Martha felt an obligation to help Kalin until he could get back on his feet. He refused at first, but after he got out of the hospital, he had no idea what to do or where to go. Yusei, Jack and Crow told him that he could stay with them once they found a place in the city, but Kalin was not ready to live with them just yet.

The whole situation was getting worse. Every time Kalin's mind started to wonder, it went back to his time in the Facility. The beatings, harassment and solitude still plagued the young man. He tried to keep what he was feeling inside, not wanting anyone to worry to much about him.

Kalin breathed heavily. He buried his face in his hands. Sweat ran down his shaking body. The golden-eyed man had not slept a complete night in weeks. He just dreamt about some guard holding him back while another beat him with a metal rod. Kalin did not want to go to sleep, even if he could. The young man walked over to the bathroom. He had gotten used to waking up early so he could use the bathroom and kitchen before the kids woke up.

Kalin washed his face and brushed his teeth. He threw on his normal clothes: jeans, a grey tee-shirt and boots. He still felt on edge, but he knew how to put on a calm face.

Martha was already downstairs with breakfast ready. She knew Kalin was trying get everything back together, but he did not have much of his old life to go back to. He would have to start all over again.

Kalin sat down and ate without saying a word. He figured Martha would catch on his behavior sooner or later. What he did not know was how she would find out.

Kalin was still thinking about his dream. Outside the large house, some construction workers were building the small medical center Martha would help manage. He could hear loud metal banging sounds that pierced his ears. Martha shook her head at the early morning disturbance. But all Kalin would think of it was chains and barred metal doors. He looked up and the walls around him that seemed to be closing in. He started shacking and breathing heavily again.

Suddenly, Kalin felt a hand on his shoulder. He slapped the hand away and collapsed on the floor. He hated when people touched him. They wanted to hurt him. Kalin was having a serious breakdown. Martha tried to calm him down, but it did not work. He screamed to memories and his body trembled. There was a lot of emotion that was held back for years. It all came out like a monster.

After Kalin drained himself of all his energy, Martha brought him back upstairs. This was the exact reason why Martha wanted Kalin to stay with her. But she had no idea it was going to be this bad.

The following day, Martha told her other three boys about what happened. Yusei seemed to be the most concern about his old leader. They all believed Kalin would be okay. None of them ever thought he would fall apart like this.

Jack was the one who took Kalin to a specialist in the city. The two always had a connection that Jack wanted to repair. Kalin did not want to go, but Jack reminded him about his breakdown. He did not want to go through that again. Kalin was not good with strangers, so when he had to slip out his life story, it was hard. After two hours of talking, the specialist Kalin reluctantly opened up to nodded his head.

Kalin had a traumatic experience at a relatively young age in the Facility. The specialist concluded that Kalin's flashbacks, on-edge behavior and forms of depression and anxiety were all pointing to post traumatic stress. Kalin was recommended some medication and therapy, but he rejected them both. Jack was given ways he could help Kalin get over his problem. That is exactly what he was going to do.

Jack drove Kalin to the place where he was force to spend the worst months of his life, the Facility. The two old friends stood outside the large complex. Kalin refused to step any closer. Jack could tell that the memories of that place were already coming back to him. Kalin started shacking, but at the same time, he wanted to overcome his plague.

Trudge met them outside. The officer was going to let Kalin walk through the same hallway his cell was in. Jack almost had to pull Kalin. Even though Kalin was still physically recovering, he was still strong. They walked to the high security wing. Strangely, Kalin become almost numb in the place that broke him. He could hear some prisons move around their cells. It brought back even more memories he tried to keep hidden.

He knew the way to his old cell and simply stood there.


	5. Roman's Pyromania

Roman's Pyromania

Living under ground can get rather boring. Especially when you know a massive war was soon to begin. That was Roman's exact dilemma. He had to live under ground for a few years until his brother gathered all the Signers and for the other Dark Signers to make their presence known. He could not go up to Satellite's surface, so what was there for him to do?

Roman's life used to be centered around the reactor and his research. Now, his life was centered around waiting.

Roman did not have to explore the hideout. He memorized every hallway while it was still used as a research building. But the insects who found a new home with him were unwanted, except for the spiders. After a few months, he came up with an idea for what he could do with the undesired bugs.

He found a few candles, a warn-out lighter and some matches. He lit the candles and located a few ants, centipedes and beetles. Roman picked them up with his bare hands and lifted them to the flame. Watching the small beings burn gave the man a sense of satisfaction. He did it a number a times.

Then, the hideout became less lonely. Roman had a set of three candles that he never lit because his mark told him they were very special. One day, or night, one of the candles lit on its own. That was the day Devack joined the Dark Signers. The new ally kept to himself and barely said a word, so Roman continued with his burning rituals. Sometimes, when he skipped a burn, he felt off and had to burn more stuff. He even started lighting other objects, like papers or wood, that he found in the hideout.

Devack did not find his leader's activity appealing. As long as smoke did not fill the rooms the Dark Signers used, he would leave Roman be. Then, a few more burning years later, things got really interesting for Roman. Another of the unique candles lit. Kalin Kessler joined the Dark Signers. The teen seemed too young for getting involved. But once Roman and Devack heard Kalin's story, they completely understood why he became a Dark Signer.

Kalin got bored with this life underground quickly. He started to watch Roman's burning sessions. Kalin asked to use some of matches Roman was able to find, but not for burning paper or insects. The boy went against orders and wondered up to the surface to find something. For the next few days after, the hideout smelt like a different kind of smoke.

Not long after Kalin, the final candle was lit and Roman met Misty, the special Dark Signer who got to stay in society to search for the last Dark Signer. Roman's burning habits got more intense after that day. He found a set of wooden table and chairs. He burned them in a large bonfire. He watched the fire eat away at the wood. The man loved seeing the red and orange flames over take the object. He even brushed his fingers over the dark ashes, once the fire dimmed.

However, none of this burning could compare to the first time he truly brought fire, destruction and ash onto the world. Roman thought back to when he set off the reactor. The feeling that overwhelmed him in that moment was glorious. He wanted that again, but no burn could match that.

The time was drawing near, however, for something the could match that first burn. Roman was contacted by his brother, Rex, saying that the first of the Signers were found. It was only a matter of time until they were all gathered. He could not wait any longer. He wanted to see the dark fire he can create devour Satellite. Once the day the Signers are defeated comes, Roman will light the whole world on fire, literally.

As the Fortune Cup came to a close, Roman let all the drive and adrenaline fill his body. He stopped burning items, so he could have even more ambition to destroy the Signers. The dark voice, whispering in the back of his head, confirmed his actions and reminded him of a world where he have all he wanted. He wanted the skies to be filled with ash, heat to cloak the world, colors of orange and red to devour all matter and for him to be the cause of it.

One of the Signers made their way over to Satellite. Yusei Fudo. Roman wanted to be the one to duel him. He wanted to see the dark fire surround the Signer and set his mind a blaze. But, Kalin had a greater reason to duel Yusei. It did not matter. Kalin was powerful and Roman wanted to watch the destruction Kalin could bring to the Satellite before showing his own.

It was beautiful. The dark flames spread like a virus. Twisted figures danced within the flames. Power and destruction were the only two words Roman could describe the scene with. Oh, he could not wait for his turn. His turn to lit his fire run wild, like emotions in rage.

This last burn would be his moment, his moment to feel unstoppable again. And just like before, no one could stop him. Roman walked towards the light of that final glorious fire.


	6. Akiza's Bipolar

Akiza's Bipolar

Her parents were afraid of her and her physic powers. Akiza accepted that, so she ran away. Duel academy was no help. It only made things worse. In a desperate attempt for help, she joined the Arcadia Movement. Sayer said he could help her learn to control her powers and she believed him. Akiza thought that once she joined the Movement, everything would be better, but things only got worse.

Sayer noticed how moody his new recruit could be. One day, Akiza would be up beat and smiling during her training. The next day, she would not even be able to get out of bed. He had his suspensions about what it could be, but he did not care about her enough yet. It was only until the mood swings really started effecting her training, when Sayer knew he had to do something about it.

Sayer gave Akiza some pills. He told her that it would help her stay calm. She had no idea what the drug exactly was, but when she started taking them, her tired spells ended. But at the same time, Akiza was never happy. She was just calm. She took the pills everyday ever since.

That was until Sayer handed her an envelope. It was an invitation to a duel tournament. She thought he was crazy. The Black Rose was not supposed to be a public figure. What was even more surprising, was when Sayer took away her pills. He said that he did not want the medicine to suspend her ability to duel. Akiza reluctantly agreed. Sayer was her savior after all and she trusted him with her life.

That all changed when Akiza joined the Signer and learned the truth. Sayer used her and did horrible things in the name of the Arcadia Movement. Now, Sayer was gone and they had a war against the Dark Signers to win. She tried to put her whole past behind her. If only she could. After the Signers won, Akiza was so happy. She celebrated with the twins and was able to go back home with her parents. Everything was going great.

But, Akiza did not stay happy. Only a few days after the win, Akiza started feeling down. She moved back in with her parents and they noticed their daughter's sudden change in behavior.

It took the young woman a few months to get used to a normal life. Akiza visited Yusei, Jack and Crow as soon as they found a place in the city to live in. She also hung out with Luna and Leo. She knew that it must have been lonely in their apartment.

Everyone Akiza stayed around noticed how moody she could be. Her parents were the first to confront her about her behavior. They were worried that she was not totally free from the Sayer's influence. Akiza wanted to rebuild her relationship with her parents, so she agreed to seek help.

She went to a psychiatrist in the city. He asked her stuff about her past, her emotions and really tried to get into her mind. However, he did not have to go very far. The psychiatrist came out right and said Akiza had bipolar disorder. At first, she did not believe it. The changing mood swings were only recent, but that was only because Sayer gave her those pills to calm her mind.

Akiza was given another set of medications to take and would have a small amount of therapy. She did not want to take them. She had just gotten her powers under control, and now there was another aspect of her that made her different. Akiza hated it.

Yusei tried to tell her that it did not matter that she was bipolar. He still wanted to be her friend, and that went for all of her new friends. Akiza always had constant fear that she might have a bad episode and her powers might take over again. She tried to distance herself from any and everything she believed that could stir up her emotions.

When she was enrolled in Duel Academy again, it turned out that there were a number of students that had similar problems to her's. Akiza talked to them and learned that being bipolar was not that extremely different. It made her feel much better about her new situation.

The more time that passed, the more her mood swings started to lessen. Akiza was able to get a hold on herself once again. She even considered learning how to ride a duel runner, with Yusei's help of course. The guys considered to have her be a the substitute on their team for the WRGP.

Even so, she still had small break downs or periods when she would get so sad. She often thought about her past, when she was feeling low. There was one night when she was so depressed, Akiza considered to visiting Sayer in the Facility so they could talk again. Luckily, Yusei called at the right moment and made her feel better. He always made her feel better.

He told her she was beautiful and smart and funny and caring. She started to redevelop feelings for the other Signer. It was unlikely Yusei might have feelings for her too. How would like a girl with that much baggage?

At least they had a bond that would never be broken.


	7. Rex's Alien Hand Syndrome

Rex's Alien Hand Syndrome

Hands are very useful. They can do so many things under the control of the right person. Most people learn to master their arms and hands before they are even a year old. What they do with their ability is all up to them. Unless, someone, or something, else takes control.

Rex Goodwin was one of the small amount of people who loss control of their prized tools. The first experience happened when he was at school. Rex was taking a test when his left arm started to shake. Everyone believed the young boy was just anxious. However, as Rex grew up, he had multiple experiences he vividly remembers where he could not control his hands.

The worst night occurred when him and his brother took a sort vacation after school. They were staying in a small hotel room, when Rex's hand started hitting the walls while he tried to sleep. Roman climbed on top of him to try and get his brother to stop. It was a good attempt of Rex's older brother, but the arm took control and scared the left side of Roman's face. Rex would not stop apologizing and cursed at his hand the whole night.

Things only got worse as he transitioned into a full adult. Rex got a job as a researcher with his brother, Roman. If anyone should have had this problem, it should have been Roman. He was the one who had two birthmarks on his arms that were shaped like animals.

Then, Zero Reverse ripped the city in two and destroyed Rex's life. Roman had fallen to the darkness and was the one who tore the city apart. He also gave his little brother a major responsibility: to protect the mark of the dragon and find the Signers. Rex did not know how to handle everything that happened to the world. Reality as he knew it tore apart, just as the city and Satellite.

A month after the disaster, Rex was on the brink of falling apart. Not only did his life collapse around him, but the episodes where he cannot control his arm became more frequent. His hand twitched, grabbed at things and swung at anything that was near Rex. He even tried to tie his arm to his side once. He knew he could not honor his brother's request unless he learned to control his problem.

But before he could learn to control it, he lost the desire to even keep the annoying limb. Rex found some painkillers and numbing serums. He found a clean abandoned building, where no one would try and stop him. He tied down his left arm down to a table. Rex did not have a strong stomach for guts and gore, but it had to be done. He would have rather gotten someone else to do it for him, but he was defiantly not sound of mind when he took a large blade to his arm.

Rex had worked on machines his whole life. The body was sometimes compared to a machine. It was the thoughts of the Signers, the world ending and his brother that helped push on. The blade broke his skin and blood spilt on the table. The medicine only worked for so long. Rex almost vomited when he hit bone.

The night was almost over. Rex had wrapped what was left of his arm in bandages. He had to breath heavily to keep himself focused, and not think about the pain. He would have to look for a doctor later. Rex also decided that he still needed a second hand to make his plan reality. He could make a simple prosthetic hand for now and design a more advance one later.

As he walked out of the building, the sun stunned his eyes. Heat ran all throughout his body, except for his left arm. It was only now, he realized that he did not have a left arm. Rex could almost feel it, hanging besides him. It would take sometime to get used to the feeling. At least his hands would not be shaking or hitting things. Rex used to right hand to pick up bis brother's arm, with the mark of the dragon and went on with his life.

Rex was able to rise high in status. He was able to make a real life for himself, all with the hopes that fate would lead him to his destiny. He was able to design and build a new metal left arm, with a duel disk and sensors built in. It was nice to not have to do everything with his right hand any more. He was left-handed as a child. And now, the Signers began to reveal themselves. Everything seemed to be going well.

However, Rex still had to live with the memories of the hand that had a mind of his own. Sometimes he would wake up and worry that his hand would strangely him in his sleep. He had almost strangled his secretary the other day. Rex had to keep his emotions under control. It was almost time to meet up with his brother again. Rex wondered if Roman would notice his arm and everything his little brother has done for him. Rex would continue his brother's work, the way his destiny had planned. It was all for his big brother.


End file.
